Premonição 4
Premonição 4 é um filme de terror sobrenatural, em 3D, lançado em 2009 escrito por Eric Bress e dirigido por David R. Ellis, que também trabalhou em Premonição 2. Lançado em 28 de agosto de 2009, é o quarto filme da franquia Premonição, e é um dos primeiro a ser filmado em HD 3-D. Premonição 4 ''recebeu a classificação R pela MPAA por conter cenas fortes de acidentes violentos, linguagem obscena e uma cena de sexo, no Reino Unido, ele é classificado como +15. Enredo Ten years after the explosion of Flight 180, college student Nick O'Bannon has a premonition of a car crash while watching a race at McKinley Speedway for a study break, which sends debris into the audience, crushing some spectators and resulting in the stadium partially collapsing, killing almost everyone present in the 180 section. In a panic Nick convinces his girlfriend Lori Milligan, and friends Hunt Wynorski and Janet Cunnigham to leave, with the quartet being followed by a handful of others who become angry with Nick after he pushes past them to escape. A security guard named George Lanter intervenes when everyone begins to argue outside, just as the catastrophe Nick had '' ''foreseen occurs. Minutes later, a flying tire comes out and obliterates Nadia Monroy. After a memorial service at McKinley Speedway, Carter Daniels, attempts to burn a cross on George's front lawn but his plan backfires, he is set on fire and violently dragged down the street by his own tow truck, he is then blown apart by it with his blown off head lands right next to George who goes to see what is happening. The next day Samantha Lane is killed when a lawn mower rides over a rock, thrown in it's path by her sons which is then shot right through her eye. Before their deaths, Nick had seen omens of clues how they would die. Hearing about Carter and Samantha's deaths on the news, Nick and Lori begin doing research, and learn about the disasters that occurred in the previous films (The Collapse of the North Bay Bridge, The Explosion of Flight 180, The Highway Pile-up of Route 23, and The Rollercoaster Derailment of Devil's Flight) and discover that the survivors (Sam Lawton, Alex Browning, Kimberly Corman, Wendy Christensen) who were saved by premonitions began dying in a series of improbable accidents shortly afterwards. While Hunt and Janet refuse to believe them, Nick and Lori manage to convinc e George that Death is after them and the trio begin trying to warn the other remaining survivors. Nick, Lori, and George head over to Grandstate Customs to warn Andy Kewzer that he is next to die. Andy fails to believe, but moments later he is struck by an oxygen tank, and diced into a metal grid fence. After Andy's death, Nick goes to save Hunt, while Lori and George go to save Janet. They are successful in saving Janet from a malfunctioning car wash, but Nick is too late to save Hunt when his organs are sucked out of his anus by a pool drain. Nick then believes that saving Janet had broken the chain, and Lori and Janet celebrate by going to see Love Lays Dying in a mall. Nick then realizes that another survivor, Jonathan Groves was found in the debris of the racetrack, and rushes to the hospital along with George. They fail to save Jonathan from being crushed by an overflowing bathtub, and moments later, George is hit by an ambulance. Nick then realizes it's up to him to save the girls, and rushes to the mall. Once Nick arrives, he has another vision showing him that Lori and Janet will die while watching the film in the shopping mall cinema after an explosion in a room above the theater. Nick rushes to reach them, while Lori begins spotting omens warning her that the danger is not over. Once Nick arrives, he and Lori attempt to convince Janet to leave, but are unsuccessful in their efforts. Janet is killed in the explosion and Lori is crushed by the gears of a malfunctioning escalator. Nick then realizes that the event hasn't happened yet, and is able to save his friends by extinguishing the fire that would have caused the initial explosion. Weeks later, Nick notices a loose pylon outside of their hangout and warns the workers about it before meeting Lori and Janet inside. He deduces that the mall disaster vision was merely a red herring meant to lead them to where they needed to be for Death to strike. At that moment, the pylon collapses, causing a truck to swerve and crash into the restaurant. As the final scene turns into a x-ray, Janet is shown to have been crushed under the tires while Lori's neck is snapped, decapitating her, and Nick is thrown into a wall, bashing his skull and jaw, as the credits roll. Elenco Abertura ''Main article: Montages The opening credits of The Final Destination features some of the deaths in the past films via X-Ray versions: *The ladder that impales Evan Lewis in the eye. *Kat Jennings's impalement. *Rory Peters's Trisection. *Kimberly Corman's premonition of Route 23. *Tod Waggner's strangulation. *Valerie Lewton's knife impalement. *The fan that kills Frankie Cheeks. *Nora Carpenter's full decapitation. *Erin Ulmer's impalement by nails. *The cherry picker that bisects Ian McKinley. *The tanning bed incineration of Ashley Freund & Ashlyn Halperin. *Perry Malinowski's impalement. *Train 081 is shown (Implying Wendy's, Kevin's & Julie's deaths). *A drill is shown (which wasn't a death in any movie, and is actually intended as a shock for the viewer, watching in 3D. Although in an early script for Final Destination 2, Alex Browning was supposed to be killed by a drill). *The half decapitation of Billy Hitchcock. *The explosive deaths of Eugene Dix and Clear Rivers. *Clear's fragmented skull after the explosion. *The Devil's Flight Rollercoaster derailing (Incidentally it shows Lewis' death in the premonition seconds after showing the fragmented skull). *The bus that hits Terry Chaney. The actual deaths of Alex Browning, Carter Horton, Brian Gibbons, Tim Carpenter, and Lewis Romero are not shown as well as the Flight 180 disaster. Final Alternativo *Nick realizes he has to kill himself for the chain to end. So, he puts out the initial fire and then jumps out a window, killing himself. Later, Janet and Lori embrace, thinking that it is over. Suddenly, a car hits the crane with the A/C unit. The unit drops and crushes Lori and Janet. This alternate ending contains a contradiction to the apparent 'rules' of deaths design according to the rules unless the person is next to die any suicidal attempt (and possibly any attempt by another party) on the persons life will fail two examples of this are Eugene Dix and George Lanter both of whom made failed attempts at suicide this contradiction is the possible reason it wasn't chosen as the canon ending. *In another, Nick is also crushed with Lori in the escalator, instead of it being a premonition. Produção Desenvolvimento After the success of Final Destination 3, which was initially planned to be in 3-D, Eric Bress wrote a script, which impressed producer Craig Perry and New Line Cinema enough to green-light a fourth installment. James Wong was on board to direct, but because of scheduling conflicts, he decided to drop out. Consequently, the studio executives opted for David R. Ellis to return because of his work on Final Destination 2, who personally accepted because of the 3-D. For the 3-D, which is the same technology James Cameron used for Avatar, Perry said that he wanted it to add depth to the film instead of just "something popping out at the audience every four minutes." Moldagem Filmagens Although shooting was to be done in Vancouver, which was where the previous three films were shot, David R. Ellis convinced the producers to shoot in New Orleans instead to bring business in the city, and because the budget was already big. The opening crash sequence at "McKinley Speedway" was filmed at Mobile International Speedway in Irvington, Alabama. Filming began in March 2008 and ended late May in the same year. Reshoots were done in April 2009 at Universal Studios Florida. Promoção Producer Craig Perry presented clips of the film at San Diego Comic Con. Additionally, a number of video games feature The Final Destination posters: Saints Row 2 has posters around the city taped to walls and poles, Skate 2 features billboards with posters on them, and Mercenaries 2: World in Flames added billboards with the movie's logo in a content update. Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 also features the promotional posters hidden around certain maps with the main goal to find all of the posters for a chance to win $1,300.Proof of Vegas2 contest Lançamento The film was released in 3-D as well as in conventional theaters on August 28, 2009, the same release of Halloween II. It was initially planned for an August 14 release. It is also the first 3-D film to feature D-BOX motion feedback technology in select theaters. Posteres There are two different posters, one featured a skull face, and the other one is a cast poster. The first poster only featured one character: Lori. The poster has two parts, one is the breaking glass part, and the other one is the mist part. Lori's face is normal in the breaking glass part, except her eyes. But in the mist part, Lori's face turned into a skull face. Lori's nose and a little part of her lip can be seen in the breaking glass part, but her mouth, teeth and chin can be seen in the mist part in a skull version. Also, Lori's hair can be seen at the top of her head too. There also a tagline at the top of the poster: "Rest in pieces". The movie's name "The Final Destination" is under the skull face, with all capital letters. This poster is mainly in dark blue and black, except the skull face and Lori's face are obviously over white. The second poster is a cast poster, which featured 5 characters, from left to right: Hunt, Janet, Nick, Lori, George. There are skull faces of the cast in the water shadow right under the cast. A race car with number 6 on it appeared up behind the cast, and another race car with number 10 on it also appeared right behind Janet and Nick. The cast are seen standing on a racetrack, and fences with lamp-posts can be seen at the background. The tagline of this poster: "Rest in pieces" is as same as the one on the first poster, and both of them are also at the top of the poster. The movie's name "The Final Destination" is under the water shadow, with all capital letters. This poster is mainly in lighting blue and black, except the cast are in their normal color, but they still dressed up in similar color. Curiosidades *This is the first Final Destination movie to be filmed in 3D (although the previous installment was originally supposed to). *Assuming Wendy, Kevin, and Julie did die, this movie is tied with Final Destination 3 for having the largest death count, which is 10. *This is the first (and only) Final Destination movie to not feature Tony Todd in any way. *This is the first Final Destination movie to be filmed outside of Canada. *This is the first Final Destination movie to not feature the entire cast on the cover of the DVD. *This is the shortest Final Destination movie ever made, only 82 minutes long, which is not even an hour and a half long, which is how long every other movie in the series has been. *This was originally supposed to be the last film of the franchise (as hinted by the title), but it was later revealed that a fifth will be made. *This is the second movie to have no survivors. The first was the canon version of Final Destination 3, opposed to the alternate version. *In this film, the ways people die are based on visions that include items involved in the death, but also retained the usual "clues" shown in previous movies. *According to producer Craig Perry, Tony Todd was set to reprise his role as William Bludworth for The Final Destination. But due to scheduling conflicts he couldn't. *This is the first in the series not to be composed by Shirley Walker, she died in 2006. In this film, she is replaced by Brian Tyler for the composing. *''The Final Destination'' is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by a screwdriver hitting the screen *The bus that hits the cafe at the end of the film has the number 180 on it. *A brief moment during the opening disaster is similar to a brief moment in Final Destination 2. After Nick (Kimberly) has the vision, Lori (Shaina) asks him (her) what's wrong, while the other two, Janet (Frankie) and Hunt (Dano) don't seem to care. *All of the main characters (with the exception of Jonathan Groves) appear in the ending credits of Final Destination 5. Recepção Resenhas críticas The film received mostly negative reviews by critics. As of August 29, it holds a 30% "rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes. There was general agreement that "The Final Destination is predictable, disposable horror fare". Likewise, based on the 13 reviews collected, Metacritic awards the film an average score of 34 out of 100, which denotes "generally unfavorable reviews". Many critics opined that "the series has clearly run out of ideas". "The biggest sin of The Final Destination is its general lack of imagination," says one. "It's death porn, pure and simple," says another. "Whatever hints of originality lay in the series' previous editions have been all but sucked out of this one," spoke Jordan Mintzer of Variety. Some positive reviews referenced its "OK sense of humor", "swift progression" and "effective opening sequence of racetrack destruction that puts its Fusion 3-D technology to good use." "The Final Destination has some surprising sparks of life to it yet," says Dustin Putman of TheMovieBoy. In addition, fans (as well as non-fans) of the series were nevertheless generally favorable of the film, due to the 3-D and the hype that built around it. Bilheteria According to USA Today and Newsday, The Final Destination debuted as the top of the box office beating out Rob Zombie's Halloween II, by earning $28.3 million during its first weekend.USA Today It is also topped the box office in the UK." The film remained #1 at the box office in North America for two weeks. On September 11, 2009, it gained a little more than a million dollars and dropped to #7.BoxOfficeMojo, 2009 The film has grossed $66.4 million domestically, $119.3 million in foreign sales, and $186.5 million worldwide.Newsday